Thank You
by Rielence
Summary: Zelda is left alone in the temple and a certain Blue Beauty awakens. Things get a little hot. WARNING. CONTAINS: Yuri (Girl on Girl) Human x Non Human, Femdom, Noncon, Uses of Big Words. -Don't Like, don't read.-


Zelda sat in the massive stone temple that she and Link named their temporary home. It was quite, isolated, and peaceful. She adored the sound of the small birds singing in the trees. In fact, she enjoyed _all _wildlife; they were pleasures to her, not nuisances. Shortly after the incident with Demise, Link and Zelda decided to live out their lives on the surface world. Some vowed to do the same, but the two lovebirds seemed to be the only ones actually going through with it.

A smile met the girl's lips when Link came to mind. Her hero… That man ventured through unspeakable horrors and trials all to rescue her. It made her think back to right before everything happened, before she was ripped from her perch and was awakened to brutal reality once again. She and Link were riding loftwings together. The boy had just finished the wing ceremony in first place and Zelda had never been more proud of her friend.

The goddess reborn specifically remembered what she was about to tell Link before she fell. She was going to ask him out. It would have been very awkward, and perhaps it would ruin their friendship, but she couldn't live with those hidden feelings any longer. It had been a little over a week since Link slayed Demise, and she still hadn't told him! The all-powerful spirit of Hylia was almost ashamed to admit it, but she was sexually frustrated.

_**Damn it all! I knew becoming a human would result in inconveniences, but sex has to be the worst of them all!**_Hylia shouted in Zelda's head.

_Hylia, _The human aspect of her personality, Zelda, began. _Isn't that just one of the wonders of humanity? The excitement? The thrill? _

_**It's absurd, nonsensical, and could never amount to the bonds asexual deities could share.**_

Zelda began to rub her forehead as it ached greatly. Ever since she realized who she was, the goddess part of herself would always chime in to give its two-bits. She was still Zelda, but it was hard to be a simple human when you have the soul and magical powers of a goddess. If the girl had to describe Hylia with one sentence, it would probably involve the words "prude", "conceited", and something to do with a stick lodged in mud.

She rolled onto her side and groaned as Hylia tried to scold her about posture or something around those lines until she sensed a presence in the room with her. She immediately stiffened and grabbed her knife. The feeling was from beyond the broken doors of the temple. She tip toed over and looked through the crack. It was Link's sword, the Master Sword, glowing! She dropped the knife and shoved the door aside with all her strength.

_Marri Madas… _The voice resonated throughout the stone structure.

"He's…" Zelda awkwardly spoke to the disembodied voice. "Not here…"

_I will wait._

"He may not be back for a while. Something about explaining Skyloft to some rock guy… I don't remember. He told me not to expect him back tonight."

_I will wait._

"Are you sure?"

_I will wait._

Zelda grinned a bit.

"Is that all you can say?"

A blue maiden wisped out of the blade in an instant and was levitating inches from Zelda's face.

_Your Grace, I assure you that I am fully capable or comprehending and vocalizing thoughts and sentences in Hylian. Was it not you who bestowed this ability to me? _

Zelda tried to back up a bit, but Fi followed; her eyes staring intently into the blond girl's.

"S-Sorry. Yes. Yes… I think I may remember giving you that ability… Probably…" Zelda stuttered.

_And it is I who has possible communication malfunctions? _Fi quipped.

"What?" Zelda laughed a bit in embarrassment.

_My deepest apologies, Your Grace, had you not created me with such a loose tongue I may have been able to keep that remark in my database. I'm sure you're regretting that blatant miscalculation._

_**I'm **_**sure **_**that spirit didn't just insult us. **_Hylia chuckled condescendingly. _**Perhaps I may have left a screw loose in there.**_

___I shall wait for Master Link to return. _Fi explained, staying still.

"It will be a while…" Zelda groaned, a sensation tugging at her inner thigh.

She had planned on pleasing herself when her headache went away. She hadn't done so since she was kidnapped. Link never let her have time to herself since he rescued her and it was far past time to tend to _those _needs. Why, if Link hadn't gone that night, she'd have jumped him to satisfy her frustration. With Fi there, it would be very awkward trying to do anything like that. She sighed loudly and sat down.

_Your Grace… _Fi chimed after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Fi?"

_If I may, are you feeling healthy? Your chemicals are horridly unbalanced and you're very hot and sweaty. You may be coming down with an illness. I am able to produce remedy to any sickness that may befall you; this is one of my many abilities provided by your goddess form to aid the hero._

Zelda blushed. Fi knew she was feeling frustrated? Well, she didn't understand, but she could tell something wasn't right.

"I'm fine… I know the remedy." Zelda laughed a little, crossing her legs tightly.

_Is that correct? Then I implore you to take immediate action in curing this illness as soon as you get the opportunity. Your symptoms are lofting as we speak._

Zelda blushed more. This _sword _was **not **about to watch her finger herself. She sat still and tried to think non-sexy thoughts.

_Your Grace, _Fi spoke again after nearly two minutes of silence. _You're not even attempting to fix your situation… Is there a specific reason as to why? _

_**Don't you dare tell her. You're her goddess, Zelda, wait until you have a chance to please yourself and don't reveal weakness to your people. **_Hylia instructed.

"I'm fine as I am, Fi. I was actually about to sleep when you rose. Why did you come back anyway?"

Fi turned away from Zelda for the first time.

_ I… I regret my decision of returning to the sword. _Fi whispered.

"Why's that?"

_During my companionship with the hero, I began to experience strange sensations called "emotions" frequently. I felt something comparable to remorse when I left you two. I didn't want to, but the goddess ordered it to be so. I suppose you could say, I'm experiencing fear. Fear of being alone within the sword for eternity. I began to feel loneliness within that blade soon after I departed… Curious, seeing as you did not create me with such capabilities…_

_**She's right. I did no such thing.**_

__"Fi, you're welcome to live outside of the blade!" Zelda smiled. "Whatever the old me said, I say you can do whatever you wish."

A smile appeared on Fi's lips.

_Your Grace, I am very pleased to hear this. I will do my part! My abilities will prove quite useful for survival in this wilderness. I could help-_

"Fi, we don't care if you're useful. Whether you saw us this way before or not, we're friends. Link and I would be thrilled to have you."

The spirit smiled again.

_Your Grace-_

"Call me Zelda, please, 'Your Grace' takes too long. I'm not nearly as self-important anymore anyway."

_**I'm sure I think I'm **_**SO **_**smart… Remember, disembodied voices within your mind don't need to sleep.**_

Zelda sighed as her alter-ego threatened her.

_Zelda. _Fi said like it was a foreign word. _Thank you._

The sword spirit flew forward and touched her lips to Zelda's jaw. Zelda backed up in shock and fell over, lying on the ground below Fi. She felt the spirit's saliva on her chin and wiped it off.

_**This just got interesting… **_

___Zelda… I am confused. Is that not a sign of affection between humans? You made me experience happiness and I wish to express gratitude…_ Fi explained. _Perhaps I did it incorrectly. My bad…_

The sword spirit descended down to eye level with Zelda and secured her face with her strange powers. Zelda was held in place as she watched Fi's puckered lips approach her mouth. She tried to say something in objection but was only able to get out stuttering sounds before the woman's lips covered her own; muffling her.

Fi twisted and turned in the kiss. Zelda was still restrained by the mistaken spirit. The blonde sat in forced submission as Fi began licking her soft lips, coating them in her strangely inhuman saliva. Zelda's pussy was working against her as she felt it begin to tingle. Her cheeks flushed, and Fi noticed this. The spirit pulled away and stared at Zelda. The goddess noticed she wasn't freed by her grasp.

_Zelda… I understand! You're feeling sensations of frustrated and unsatisfied arousal! That explains everything within you going haywire. Allow me to relieve you of your urges. I believe it feels better when it is someone else doing it. _Fi raised where her arm should be and struck a pose. Zelda's white gown flew from her body in a flash; revealing her slender body.

Zelda tried to struggle, but was still being held still. She was Fi's prisoner.

"Fi, this isn't right…" She pleaded. Sleeping with your best friend's sword spirit that in a past life you created…? Yeah, it didn't make much sense at all.

_I see. I'll try to adapt my style to accommodate what you enjoy. If you enjoy the touch of a man, I shall become more aggressive in my lovemaking to simulate the sensation of being dominated. _

"That's not what I want!" Zelda exclaimed.

_Your rapid accumulation of vaginal mucus disagrees with your previous statement. I shall continue now. _

Fi flew close to Zelda once again and began roughly kissing her. Her tongue flicked the girl's lips swiftly. They began making out soon and Zelda felt herself getting more and more aroused. She moaned in pleasure when Fi bit her bottom lip and pulled slightly. Soon, the spirit was magically caressing both of her breasts and still giving her mouth her oral attention.

Zelda was conflicted. She wasn't attracted to women, and she sure as hell wasn't attracted to Fi, but she couldn't control her body. She had been holding in sexual tension and frustration for weeks and was being dominated! When she closed her eyes, she could imagine Link doing all these things to her and she began to get into it. This illusion would be broken, however, when Fi spoke every now and again with her harmonic angelic tone that screamed femininity.

The Blue Babe finally stopped kissing Zelda and looked down to her exposed pussy.

_Zelda, I am partially educated on human anatomy an aware of the way you've been thrusting this specific part of your body against mine. There is a 86% chance that this is the main center of pleasure for human women. Correct me if my analysis is wrong, but I believe I can adequately please this section of your body regardless of my lack of male genitals. Do you wish for me to proceed to the main event?_

This was it. Zelda could tell her to stop, but her clit was itching to be pleased. It _needed _it then. Not in twenty minutes, and not in a week. She nodded, and moaned with a quivering lip as she felt Fi's cheeks press against her thighs. The spirit's tongue slipped in and began exploring. The blue girl judged where to focus on by the sounds Zelda was making. Soon she discovered her clitoris and began thrusting her tongue rapidly against it.

Zelda shouted and arched her back in pleasure. Fi dug deeper with a tongue larger than a human could possess and found the Hylian's G-spot. Zelda screamed and spasmed her lower half like crazy. Her fluids shot all over Fi's face and the spirit simply let it drip onto her purple dress like it was nothing. Fi floated in the air smiling at the goddess until she was prepared to speak after her orgasm.

"Fi…" She coughed. "That was… That was…"

_Zelda, I believe you may need slightly more time to recover. I shall wait until you are fully ready to speak._

"No… I'm fine." Zelda assured her, playing with her own nipples and smiling.

_From your reaction, I assume you've never experienced that kind of pleasure before. I assured you before I began that it feels better when it is another doing it. I'm aware that you and Link have not reached the stage in your relationship where you are mentally ready to mate yet – _Zelda coughed and awkwardly laughed at this, blushing. _ – And am prepared to please you myself until the time is right for Link to do so. Or even after, if you prefer variety. _

Zelda was still lying down breathing heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, curious.

Fi smiled, and kissed Zelda deeply.

_As a way to say, "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."_

"You have one hell of a house warming present… You know I'd have let you stay anyway..."

_Zelda. _Fi stated with the slightest hint of a devious grin on her face. _**I **__enjoyed the endeavor too.___


End file.
